


The undiying (promise) memories (of you)

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Español | Spanish, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Y las memorias no mueren, las promesas tampoco...y ellos nunca más podrán verse. [KuroTsuki]





	The undiying (promise) memories (of you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASLaLaStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLaLaStark/gifts).



_Sinceramente, no sé cómo empezar esto...así que hola, espero que estés bien, y que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo en alguna otra vida._

_Sé que es un poco estúpido, y difícil de explicar, pero...supongo que no necesito explicar lo mucho que te amo, y que sigue en pie mi promesa de llevarte a ver las estrellas al espacio, creo que en estos tiempos si es posible, no como cuando te lo dije a modo de broma. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo estoy bien, intento estarlo para no preocuparte, aunque a veces me parece algo imposible...los años me pasan demasiado, y los recuerdos me hacen sentir destrozado a un nivel que no sabía que era posible._

_En verdad espero volver a verte pronto, muy pronto. Y puedes quemar las cartas si eso quieres, preferiría que, si nos llegamos a encontrar otra vez, hacer las cosas bien, y empezar de nuevo._

_Prometo no ser un imbécil, o al menos trataré de no serlo la mayoría de las veces._

_Recuerda que te amo, y, por favor…si llegamos a encontrarnos de nuevo, perdona todas las estupideces que te hice, por favor olvida que por mi culpa estamos condenados a esto._

.

Kei lee la carta con sumo cuidado pues la tinta se ha borrado al punto en el que las letras son apenas legibles, y el papel está demasiado maltratado y algo húmedo; supone que tiene por lo menos unos cuantos cientos de años porque hay caracteres que no termina de reconocer por completo, pero se hace una idea de qué significado tienen por el contexto.

No reconoce el nombre del remitente, pero siente que es alguien que conoce de hace mucho tiempo, y la forma en la que escribe le parece demasiado bonita, a pesar de que su caligrafía es algo torpe y confusa.

_Kuroo Tetsurō._

Siente que alguna vez ha escuchado ese nombre, pero no recuerda dónde, o si no está confundiendo sus propios recuerdos con los de alguien más.

—Que fastidio… —murmura con molestia, sabe que está sobre pensando las cosas, pero una voz en su cabeza le dice que no; y una extraña emoción por encontrarse de nuevo con _esa_ persona le invade el pecho (y le hace sentir tranquilo de alguna forma extraña).

 _«Estoy bien»,_ la frase se repite sin cansancio en su cabeza, y sus labios se curvan de manera muy ligera, y algo de peso que no sabía que estaba soportando sobre sus hombros desaparece haciéndole sentir más ligero.

.

.

El frío del aire recorre su rostro, y el pelinegro se esconde como puede en el cuello de su larga gabardina; ha dejado de llover desde hace un par de horas, pero el frío es apenas soportable, y el clima le hace sentir inestable.

Recuerda que fue en un día de lluvia, en el que por ser un estúpido, los dos fueron descubiertos y condenados a vivir un infierno.

_«Tsukishima será condenado a muerte, Kuroo será condenado a la vida eterna»._

—Y a pesar del tiempo, sigue doliendo como la primera vez… —susurra a la vez que toca su pecho, tratando de controlar el ardiente dolor de aquella maldita cicatriz, de esa marca que le recuerda día tras día que está condenado a una vida eterna que nunca pidió.

El dolor es demasiado grande como para tolerarlo, pero Kuroo se repite que debe intentar soportar ese dolor tan similar al sentir que le están arrancando el corazón en vida.

.

Tetsurō decide que esta vez el dolor es más fuerte que su propia voluntad, y cuando logra moverse, aunque sea de manera torpe, decide ir hasta la cocina y preparar un poco de las hierbas medicinales que Kenma le lleva de vez en cuando.

—Esto es una mierda —se dice mientras espera a que la manzanilla y sábila estén listas para untar sobre la enorme cicatriz que cubre prácticamente todo su pecho; Kuroo decide también que es una buena hora como para comer algo, y su cuerpo está demasiado de acuerdo con su decisión, pues su estómago se siente vacío y hace un par de ruidos extraños para exigir comida.

Un largo suspiro sale de la boca de Kuroo al saber que debe surtir la despensa en cuanto le sea posible, o morirá (si es que eso es posible para alguien como él que está condenado a vivir hasta reencontrarse con su alma gemela) de hambre hasta el siguiente mes.

.

.

.

—Kei, Kei… —una voz profunda y varonil hace eco en su cabeza, Tsukishima logra discernir un tono de preocupación en la forma en la que la voz pronuncia su nombre, y algo en su pecho se encoge de manera dolorosa; un par de lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas al sentir esa presión en su corazón, e intenta ignorar ese sentimiento que le hace sentir absurdo.

—…kki —una voz infantil le saca de sus pensamientos, y se siente un poco mala persona por ignorar a su acompañante—, ¿pasó algo malo, Tsukki? Estás llorando.

—No es nada, Yamaguchi —responde el rubio—, es solo que estoy algo cansado.

—Ya lo creo —replica Tadashi con una sonrisa algo nerviosa—, tiene días que no parece que seas tú.

Kei voltea a ver al pecoso con cierta duda, su ceño fruncido deja en evidencia que no sabe de que le habla su mejor amigo, por lo que Yamaguchi suspira largamente y alza los hombros con resignación.

—Por momentos tienes una mirada que parece _no ser la tuya_.

La mirada de Kei se llena incluso de más confusión, no sabe a que se refiere Yamaguchi, y tampoco quiere saberlo.

_«Llegará el momento en el que tu cuerpo dejará de ser completamente tuyo, y en el que las memorias de una vida pasada harán que tu mente se sienta confusa, recuerda, Kei, nuestra familia está maldita por culpa de un demonio»._

El dolor de cabeza que siente Tsukishima es tan fuerte y repentino, que su vista se torna borrosa y siente que podría vomitar en cualquier momento. Yamaguchi se acerca al rubio para preguntarle si se encuentra bien, pues le preocupa que a Tsukishima algo le haya hecho daño.

—N-no es nada… —responde Kei después de un par de minutos—, es solo que recordé algo.

Tadashi parece calmarse al escuchar esto, y suelta el aire que había estado conteniendo de manera inconsciente.

Tsukishima piensa en que aquellas palabras que Akiteru le dijo hace muchos años por fin tienen sentido.

_«Mamá murió por culpa de esos cambios»._

En la mente del rubio, todo parece tener sentido ahora; pues siente como si alguna especie de ser divino le dijera cuál es la razón por la que últimamente se ha sentido como que _no es él,_ y que recuerda cosas que nunca vivió.

.

— _Nii-chan… —_ su pequeña y tenue voz llama la atención del mayor; Kei nota que hay unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo los hinchados ojos de su hermano mayor, y que Akiteru se ve pálido—, ¿por qué tú no pasaste por lo mismo que mamá?

Akiteru abre demasiado los ojos, y siente como parte de su cansancio se difumina ante esa pregunta; nunca había pensado la razón por la que él no había pasado por todos esos cambios a su edad, y las ganas de llorar se apoderan de él.

El mayor de los Tsukishima siente como un pesado nudo se forma en su garganta cuando se vuelve consciente de que no será él, y que no puede cambiar su lugar con su hermano mayor; no sabe cómo lidiar con esa verdad que había querido ignorar.

—Porque nuestro antepasado no me eligió a mí —intenta responder con tranquilidad, pero Akiteru no deja de pensar en que, de alguna u otra forma, sufrirá por culpa de esa maldición que persigue a su familia desde hace tantos años que ahora le parece una mala broma—. Kei, prométeme que serás fuerte cuando llegue el momento en el que debas compartir con vida con un fantasma egoísta.

El pequeño Kei asiente, sin entender realmente a que se refiere su hermano mayor.

.

_«Prométeme que no serás como mamá...»_

Las palabras de ese día revolotean en su cabeza hasta hacerla doler, pero Tsukishima Kei no puede olvidar el horrible dolor en su pecho cuando Akiteru le pidió que no fuera tan estúpido como su madre, cuando su hermano mayor le pidió no quitarse la vida al no soportar el compartir su vida con alguien que no es él, y que solo quiere cumplir un deseo demasiado egoísta.

—Vaya que mi antepasado era un idiota.

.

.

La familia Tsukishima es conocida por sus amplios conocimientos en varias artes que se han ido perdiendo con el paso de los años, artes como su propio estilo de pelea con la espada, o el manejo de la esencia de todos los seres vivos; cada cierto tiempo, nace un niño capaz de invocar demonios.

Hace muchos años, ese niño invocó a un demonio tan poderoso que era capaz de acabar con aldeas enteras en cuestión de simples minutos; pero su error más grande fue enamorarse de un tonto demonio. Su vida fue condenada a ser repetida tantas veces hasta que naciera alguien con el mismo poder para cancelar la maldición, y regresar a ese demonio al lugar al que pertenece.

.

Kei conoce la historia de su familia a la perfección; no es algo que le guste andar contando a los demás por la cantidad de líderes fallidos que ha tenido su familia.

La vida de todos los que llegaron antes que él termina de la peor que la anterior; suicidarse por haber enloquecido es algo recurrente. Su madre fue la última que no soportó la maldición y terminó por matarse frente a sus dos hijos.

_«Por favor, Kei...no quiero que termines igual que mamá...no soportaría verte morir a ti también»._

Fue lo último que le dijo Akiteru antes de irse a estudiar al extranjero; y aunque ha empezado a experimentar los cambios propios de la maldición, siente que su antepasado solo es un niño caprichoso buscando un _envase_ que le permita terminar con su sufrimiento.

—Tal vez tú eres aquel al que ha estado esperando —recuerda haber escuchado de Yamaguchi cuando tuvo la total confianza de comentarle lo que le estaba pasando—, tal vez eres aquel que tiene el poder de acabar con todo.

Kei siente la necesidad de soltar una carcajada sarcástica al recordar esas palabras, pero se lo impide.

.

.

.

Para cuando Kuroo siente que el dolor disminuye, han pasado varios días en los que su alimentación se basó únicamente en beber infusiones con las hierbas que Kenma le llevó, y agradece no ser del tipo de persona que necesita de grandes cantidades de comida para sobrevivir, su metabolismo no lo necesita, y el dolor le hacía imposible el moverse sin parecer un maldito ebrio.

Bokuto le había visitado hace algunos días, y le había dejado un poco del conejo que logró cazar días atrás para que tuviera que comer, y le agradece a ese viejo búho que haya recordado su vaga existencia entre todas las ocupaciones que debe de tener cuidando del bosque del pueblo vecino.

Y eso ha sido su vida en poco más de dos semanas; tratar de sobrevivir al ardiente dolor creciendo en su pecho que le hace sentir asfixiado, dormir, y curar la fea herida que nunca terminó de cicatrizar.

—Tal vez esta vez sí pueda verlo… —apenas murmura, el dolor sigue siendo tan intenso como para moverse o hablar, pero al menos siente que ya no parece un ebrio de cantina intentando moverse como una persona normal.

.

Y normal no es algo con lo que se pueda identificar, Kuroo lo sabe desde siempre (lo ha sabido desde el principio); porque no tiene un corazón, y él debería de estar muerto...y, sin embargo, no lo está, porque sigue dentro de ese mundo terrenal que le drena la poca energía que conserva de a poco, y sus cuernos fueron cortados hace mucho tiempo que no recuerda ni siquiera cómo es que se veía cuando era un verdadero demonio, uno de esos que solo existen para hacer contratos con quienes los invocan, y alimentarse de almas despechadas.

_«Pero volveremos a vernos algún día, lo prometo»._

La promesa que Tsukishima le hizo alguna vez sigue rondando en su cabeza, no se muere por más que quiere olvidar esa cara tan seria y sus expresiones de total concentración cuando se le pedía cumplir con alguna manda del emperador.

—Lamento tanto no salvarte a tiempo...no salvarnos cuando todavía era posible… —murmura en un estado de semi consciencia.

Tetsurō no distingue que es real y que no en ese estado en el que solo se concentra en acomodarse para no sentir tanto dolor.

(Pero su pecho brilla, y recuerda que Tsukishima alguna vez le dijo que cuando llegue el momento adecuado, sentiría un dolor tan similar que deseara estar muerto).

«Parece que no mentías...»

.

.

.

El día se siente un poco extraño (todo él se siente extraño, pero lo ignora); y Tsukishima decide quedarse en casa, pues se siente como si estuviera por enfermar, y no quiere tener que regresar temprano a casa si es que los síntomas empeoran.

Kei nunca ha sido del tipo de persona que está bien yendo a tomar clases o a trabajar cuando siente que está por enfermarse, pues su sentido del humor se vuelve mil veces peor, y parece más un muerto viviente que un ser humano; así que decide ahorrarse el darles a sus compañeros las razones necesarias para que lo molesten después.

.

_Cuando las marcas en tu cuerpo brillen, sentirás un dolor tan indescriptible que desearás estar muerto._

_Cuando ese momento llegue, podrás romper la maldición._

.

.

Kei recuerda las palabras con las que su madre se despidió en una carta, pero no recuerda si alguna vez las marcas en los brazos de su madre llegaron a brillar como ahora lo hacen las suyas.

(Y duele, duele como el infierno mismo).

Pero no desea estar muerto aun si el dolor es tan intenso como para poder moverse. En cambio, desea terminar con el sufrimiento de toda su familia (con el de su hermano, con el de su padre, con el suyo, y con el de todos los que vinieron antes que él y terminaron enloqueciendo).

Y entonces, Kei siente que el dolor disminuye, y sus marcas dejan de brillar (se ha vuelto una persona normal, una que tiene una vida por delante, y que es capaz de hacer todo lo que quiera como cualquier otro individuo).

—Espero que tú también estés bien… —murmura aún hecho un ovillo en su cama, mientras toma las cartas que han pasado de generación en generación.

_«Estas cartas las tuvo mi madre, y antes de ella fueron de su padre. Yo ahora te las doy a ti, sé que sabrás que hacer con ellas»._

Kei decide abrazar la pequeña caja como si su vida dependiera de ello, en parte, tiene la estúpida idea de que es así.

—Sé que no nos volveremos a encontrar, pero...aprecio que hayas querido empezar de nuevo, aun sabiendo que era algo imposible.


End file.
